Drew Cage
Drew Cage is a male wrestler signed in Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (UWE), Championship Extreme Wrestling (CEW), Global Pride Wrestling (GPW), Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling (PCUW), and Original Character Wrestling Federation (OCWF). Like many in the FWM, he is an Original Character (OC), meaning he does not belong to any media. Background * Series: OC * Species: Human * Age: 19 * Height: 6'1" * Weight: 158 lbs * Companies: (Currently) UWE, CEW, GPW, OCWF, PCUW (Formerly) NCW, CXWE * Debut: 2013 * Billed from: Chicago, Illinois * Allies: Cassie Cage (girlfriend), Zach Cage (brother), Hiccup Haddock, Hades (boss), most of the CEW face roster, Jesse Alvarez, Korra * Rivals: Game Grumps, ShadowHawk * Twitter: @DrewCage Wrestling Career Cartoon Xtreme Wrestling Entertainment Northern Carnage Wrestling Championship Extreme Wrestling Interuniversal Champion (2015–present) Drew, along with many past CXWE roster members, would return to the newly branded CEW: Rebirth where he competed in a a Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match for the vacant CEW Interuniversal Championship where he was a finalist before losing to Jacky Bryant. However on the following episode, he would gain the title after sending ShadowHawk through the table to become the champion. Shortly after the two engaged in a feud which led to a match at CEW's first PPV "Backlash" where Drew would successfully retain the title after a hard fought match. During the following weeks, Drew would issue open challenges to whoever wanted a shot at his championship and would emerge victorious every time. Around the start of the CEW(X)MWE War Games, Drew was scheduled to face off MWE's own Magnus Chase where at WinterBash he would lose the title ending his reign at 52 days. After the match Drew congratulated Magnus who in return would show respect but Paul Johnson went on insulting Cage about losing. Shockingly enough Magnus then revealed himself to have switched to CEW's side of the war much to his amusement. Currently it's unknown if Drew will schedule in his rematch clause or pursue another title though rumors around the locker room has suggested that Drew and Zach are planning on reforming Caged Cubed to go after the CEW Tag Team Championships, with a possible Lucha Dragons style like gimmick in the works. Original Character Wrestling Federation Global Pride Wrestling Feuding with Game Grumps (2015–present) When GPW was announced, Drew and Zach saw it as a new opportunity revive themselves as a tag team though they were also joined by Drew's friend at the time Cassie Cage. The two would form a stable by the name of "Caged Cubed" before they aligned with Kenny in a feud against the Game Grumps. At the Global Pride Wrestling event "Genesis" Drew and Zach would take part in a Tag Team Championship Gauntlet Match where they would eliminate the likes of BTR's Kendall Knight and James Diamond, Ryugen & Zangetus and even the team of Sonic and Shadow. Just as it would seem like they would win, Drew was laid out by a Ganso Bomb by Arin of the Game Grumps, which would render him unable to wrestle for a few months. Cassie, who had participated in a Women's Over-the-Top Rumble for the vacant GPW Women's Championship, was attempted a sneak attack by Dan and she retaliated with a hard punch to the groin. Drew would eventually return where they would make a run-in on the Games Grumps over a win of the GPW Tag Team Champions, the Koopalings. Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (2015–present) After months of training in XGW, Drew would debut on the main roster as a mystery tag partner handpicked by his former rival-now friend Jesse Alvarez against Hakumen and his choice of partner David Ryan. Drew would score the victory with a debuting finisher "Eternal Vengeance", the Muscle Buster. Personality Personal Life Outside of wrestling, Drew lives with his younger brother Zach Cage but alongside twin sister/clone Dakota Cage. He's currently dating Cassie Cage (no relation), who is the daughter of Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. Another side of his personal life would have to go towards his time being dedicated to his family life and work outside of wrestling. Drew has mentioned once that if he were to retire in the near future, he would either run for Mayor Of Chicago or settle down as a Park Ranger while also proposing to his current girlfriend. Cage also is known for his current clothing of Biking attire to which he usually travels the road. In the Multiverse, Drew is a Ghost Rider by the alias of "Vengeance" and is also the right hand man and champion of the god Hades. It's actually a short complicated story. In Wrestling Drew Cage is known to be a mix of a high flying and and brawling with the latter style proving to be effective against bigger opponents. Finishing Moves * Cage KO (Jumping Cutter) * Cage Lock (Figure Four Leglock) * Eternal Vengeance ''(Muscle Buster) Signature Moves Managers Nicknames Entrance Themes Championships and Accomplishments '''Championship Extreme Wrestling' * CEW Interuniversal Championship (1 time) * CEW Intercontinental Championship (1 time) Cartoon Xtreme Wrestling Entertainment * CXWE Intercontinental Championship (2 times) * CXWE Hardcore Championship (1 time) Global Pride Wrestling Original Character Wrestling Federation * OCWF World Championship (1 time) Northern Carnage Wrestling * NCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * NCW Combat Championship (1 time) Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Trivia